


Once Around the Rosemary Bush

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: #1 Crush [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Stiles, M/M, Stiles Finally lost his shit, Stiles WTF?, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was because Danny knew too much, asked too many questions. Didn't he know? You shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Around the Rosemary Bush

"Hey, Stiles, man are you alright?" Danny murmurs softly, sideling quietly up to the zoned youth.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, fine." Stiles replied just as quietly, not even a blink, breaking his zoned stare into the distance. 

"You sure man? You seem to have been really off the last little while. Is it something to do with, uh, you know the, uh, group?" Danny asks, placing his hand on Stiles shoulder. It was that which broke Stiles trance. 

"Seems, we have missed the bell." Stiles murmurs quietly, staring. His eyebrow arched disdainfully, at the arm connected to the hand resting on his shoulder. 

"Are you sure you're okay man?" Danny asks, all but snatching his hand back from the others boys shoulder. 

"Yes, I, am. However, I don’t know how much longer, you, will be okay." Stiles says reaching out to grab ahold of the hand that hand been resting on his shoulder. 

"Stiles, what the fuck man?" Danny yelps out; as Stiles gets a bruising grip on first his wrist, then his shoulder. 

"You know, you really should have stayed out of things. Asked too many questions you did. Knew too much. They should have never told you anything." Stiles says, twisting the bewildered Danny around to be cradled in his arms. A mockery of a loving embrace, one arm around his waist, the other his neck. 

"Stiles!" Danny yells, flailing in his attempts to escape.

"You really should have stayed out of things." Stiles says, dragging his nose along the column of Danny's neck. 

"Man I don’t know what's going on. But," Danny starts to say but is interrupted mid sentence by a snap. 

"I know. Nobody does." Stiles says into the neck of the now lifeless Danny. "You never did answer, Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys? Maybe you should have answered. Anyways, good talk. Got to go." Stiles says dropping the body carelessly to the floor and leaving the locker room.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket he dials a number. "Hey, we still on? Awesome, see you in a bit." Hanging up the phone he heads off into the bright sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So another round of darkstwistedWTFStiles. It's going somewhere I promise. I know its listed as a Derek Stiles and it is. The series is Derek/Stiles, each chapter not so much.


End file.
